My Angel, My Magician
by khooxp
Summary: Hisoka realises the allure of Killua. He stalks Killua and Gon, and watches as Killua and Gon fight. When Gon left in a fit of anger, Hisoka takes the opportunity to comfort a crying Killua. Will he be able to make Killua slowly fall in love with him? Killua realizes that Hisoka might not be so bad afterall, for a perverted clown anyway. HisokaXKillua and maybe other pairings later
1. Chapter 1

_XP: There really isn't enough hunter x hunter fanfics! ): _

_To be honest, Hisoka X Killua and many ppl X Killua are my favorite pairings. _

_This fic can progress to be M rated if readers want it to be so._

_I read the manga to the latest chapter, the chimera ant arc. Gon really seems to be neglecting Killua and hurting him quite a bit ): Thus I was inspired to write this story. _

_Thanks for reading!_

* * *

*****Start*****

Hisoka had been watching the pair for a long time now. He watched them at the Heavens Arena, and he watched them at Greed Island. He continued to follow(stalk) them afterwards, awaiting their ripening. He couldn't wait to pluck those fruits! He shivered in pleasure just from thinking about it, licking his lips. No. He had to control himself... so he would regret it later.

Last time, he used to be sickeningly attracted to Gon, agile, wild little Gon, who was always so naive and innocent. Strangely, as he watched over Gon's progress, that sick fascination seemed to slowly diminish as Gon became more mature and stubborn. His eyes seemed to flit over to Killua instead. Cocky, mischievous little Killua, who was always grinning and protective over Gon, the streetsmart one of the pair. Now, Killua seemed to have lost that fiery spark, in his eyes instead a melancholic pool of sadness that drew people in. He tagged behind Gon all of the time, and watched Gon change into someone different, someone more selfish... and hurtful.

Killua often warned Gon against Gon against dangerous situations, and now, Gon often snapped at him in irritation, fueled by his wanting to find his Dad after always being so close, his patience wearing thin. He went ahead and ignored Killua. Hisoka liked that impulsive, of course, but he couldn't help but stare at that quietly hurt boy behind Gon.

He stared at the doll-like features, that porcelain white skin, snowy white locks, kissable plump lips and those oh-so-expressive eyes. Killua was like a fragile doll that needed protection, or perhaps a fallen angel of some sort, and Hisoka just couldn't help but to feel that craving of wanting Killua all to himself.

"I'm going! Ging might be there!" Gon shouted in frustration, causing that ever present hurt in Killua's eyes to intensify. They were in one of their usual fights. Fights Killua never won.

"But Gon! The hunter website said that hundreds of Hunters are killed on that island!" Killua protested weakly. "Remember how badly hurt you were last time?"

"I'm going no matter what! You can't stop me, Killua!"

The final sentence. Killua always gave up and followed Gon. He would give his life to his first friend after all. That was how important Gon was to him. However, Killua was tired of this. The never ending chase, the arguments, the injuries both he and Gon received. He was sick of danger and fighting and getting nothing in return except a snappy Gon.

"Fine! Go ahead then!" Killua snapped back equally harshly, turning away. "I'm washing my hands off you!"

Gon flinched, but his pride won through. "Fine! I'll search for my Dad myself!" He stormed off angrily, leaving Killua alone in the crowds of people. Killua continued to stand at the same spot blankly, until moving away mechanically.

When Hisoka found him again, Killuya was sobbing and hiccuping in the corner of an alley, sitting on the dirty floor with his knees drawn up to his chest.

"Killua."

Killua's head snapped up, grey eyes glistening wetly with tears. "Go away, you pervert," Killua burrowed his face back into his knees. "I don't have the mood to play with you."

Yes...Hisoka's urges were just as strong. They merely changed. He wished to fight Gon, but with Killua, it was a different kind of want. He wanted the boy beside him, like how the boy was always beside Gon. He wanted to be the one to receive those cheeky grins and warm smiles. He wanted to cradle and protect this beautiful fallen angel and make him his.

Hisoka quietly sat beside Killua, searching through his pockets, removing a lollipop. He offered it to Killua. Killua sniggered slightly at this despite his tears. Receiving candy from a perverted clown. A smile curved Hisoka's lips when Killua accepted it, removing the wrapper and plopping it into his mouth. Even as he sucked at the treat, tears continued to trickle down Killua's cheeks.

"What do you want, Hisoka?" Killua mumbled. "Gon's not here."

"Hmm~" Hisoka hummed thoughtfully. "Nothing really. I just wanted to cheer you up. Tears don't suit you."

Killua chuckled. Hisoka, of all people, cheering him up? What were the odds? He felt a gentle hand push his head down towards a sturdy shoulder. "Cry all you want, I'll be here for you." Hisoka offered.

Something snapped in Killua then, and he started to full-blown cry, releasing the stress and unhappiness he had collected for the past few months. Shudders wracked his body as he sobbed, and soon warm arms pulled him into a strong chest, enveloping him in a soothing embrace. Killua clutched at the cloth of Hisoka's shirt desperately.

"Gon's changed! He's not the person I first knew! He's not the boy who saved me from my home!" Killua wailed. Hisoka patted his back, listening quietly. "I don't know what to do anymore! I thought that if I waited long enough, he'll be back to normal, but... How do I get him back?!"

"People change, Killua," Hisoka whispered quietly.

"I know... it's happened to Gon too," Killua replied in a shaky voice. He chest heaved up and down as he tried to collect himself. Hisoka looked down at the slender boy he held, shaking like a lead. He listened to the broken voice. He felt those hands clinging onto him. That warm body pressed against him. His heart clenched in sympathy but he loved that feeling of Killua being in his arms.

"S-Sorry," Killua apologised, stepping back, rubbing his red eyes. "I...I'll be going now," Killua flushed pink, embarrassed that Hisoka saw him cry. He looked cute like that, especially with the lollipop in his mouth.

"Wait, Kil-"

Killua ran off, out of sight. Hisoka sighed. Oh well. He could always catch him tomorrow.

*****End of Chapter 1*****

* * *

XP: Please review to tell me your comments!


	2. Chapter 2

XP: Hello! Sorry that you guys had to wait a while for this chapter... but anyway, here it is!

****I made a mistake last chapter. It should be "No. He had to control himself... Or he would regret it later." instead of "No. He had to control himself... or he would not regret it later." Sorry about the mistake! But you guys should know what I mean, right? ^^;;**

Thanks to my reviewers!

_Wendyvel: Hello, first reviewer! Thanks for correcting my mistake! :D_

_ . : Hello Kuro! I'm glad you found it cute (: Thanks for reading~_

_Nispedana: Thanks for your review! Gon changes like that in the chapters more farther back in the manga. I shall take note of the hugging of psychopaths... Yes, psychopaths would obsessively want to take what they like... *insert fangirl squealing*_

_kirata zochita: I'm sorryyyyy I'm bad at drawing *sobs* But it would be cute, right? :D If you can draw it can you show me? It would be wonderful. _

_Shiroi no Yami: Love your name! Does it mean White Darkness? :D Thanks for your review! And yes, vulnerable Killua is soooo cute!_

_kIlLuAl0v3s: Here is your update! And glad I managed Gon's chara change well (: And happy belated birthday! x) What a coincidence. And yay! We have the same preference! _

_vegetanime: Yes! I agree! Sooo little fics about this pairing ): Yes, you do make a point... about Hisoka wouldn't want to scar his pretty little angel, would he? *smirks*_

_Roriette: My guilty pleasure as well :P Yes, more lollipops :) Rating depends... x)_

_Kilari: Kill me please :P_

Now on with the story!

* * *

*****Start*****

Hisoka decided to hunt for a cute little white birdy. Yes, that fluffy, adorable thing... a smirk twisted at Hisoka's lips. Hisoka first searches where one would expect to find Killua. That meant places like the candy store, where Killua bought chocolates, that cafe with the really good sundae, the arcade with all those game machines, the games store, etc... Then Hisoka remembered that Killua would most likely still be brooding. Which meant the places he should search would be different. Where would an unhappy Killua-chan go?

Hisoka searched high and low for the boy. He went to the amusement park, the fountain, the nearby forest, before he remembered the most likely place. The place where Killua had seen Gon leave. The perfect place for someone is an melancholic mood.

The harbor.

Hisoka went over in anticipation. He licked his lips, walking in large strides. He hoped he guessed right this time. As he got closer to the harbor, the crowd began to thin out, and Hisoka soon reached his quiet destination. There, the slightly salty breeze blew pleasantly against his face, and the soothing waves of the ocean met his ears. He could hear birds cawing faintly in the distance, and Hisoka's eyes zeroed in on a snowy head immediately.

_Bingo!_

Hisoka smirked.

* * *

Killua was waiting for the ship that comes back from the legendary cursed island, Sweet Illusions. Killua kept looking out at the sea, waiting for boats or ships, because Gon changed his mind and decided to come back. ...On second thought, _yeah right_, it was Gon. Gon was so stubborn that the chances of that happening were unlikely. But one could hope, right?

Hisoka frowned when he saw a lost, melancholic look in Killua's eyes again, showing quiet sadness. Hisoka walked forward, shaking his hand in front of Killua's eyes before snapping them, causing another lollipop to appear between his thumb and index finger.

"...Hisoka," Killua greeted in surprise, his shoulders tense. He was wary of the unpredictable magician. He accepted the treat, however.

"Waiting for Gon-chan?" Hisoka questioned, taking a seat at the edge of the dock beside Killua, where his legs hung in the air, waves lapping below his feet. Hisoka looked out at the horizon, trying to show that he wasn't looking for a fight. After a moment of hesitation, Killua unwrapped the lollipop and put it in his mouth. _Mm, strawberry... _Killua relaxed instantly, sucking on the treat lazily. Well, he guess he could tolerate Hisoka's presence for awhile. It would take his mind off unhappier thoughts.

"I see you're the type of child who accepts treats from random strangers," Hisoka mused. He made a mental note to purchase more sweet treats for the sweet-toothed boy.

"Yes, I am the type of child who takes treats from perverted pedophiles," Killua replied cheekily with a grin.

Hisoka snorted in amusement.

"What are you doing in this town, Hisoka?" Killua tilted his head, regarding the amused magician beside him.

"Hmm... just waiting for unripe fruits to ripe," Hisoka chuckled darkly. He was indeed looking forward to it, and had been stalking the two boys for awhile now. He loved seeing how they progressed. He loved the anticipation of a good fight soon to come.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on Gon!" Killua responded sharply, instantly alert. He was very protective of the boy. Gon was the most important to him, afterall.

"Oh? Did I mention Gon?" Hisoka replied teasingly.

Killua huffed in frustration. "Of course you mean Gon, who else?"

"Hmm..." Hisoka tapped his chin, taking on a thoughtful pose. "Maybe a certain snowy haired cutie?"

Killua flushed darkly when he realised who Hisoka was talking about. And he remembered how he acted yesterday. "Hey, listen... about yesterday..." Killua coughed awkwardly. "Just forget about it, alright?"

"You mean about how you cried so adorably and looked so vulnerable in my arms?" Hisoka smirked.

"Shut up!" Killua bristled, while Hisoka merely laughed.

A comfortable silence ensued between the two. Killua's hand started to pick up rocks around him to toss into the water. Then he started to shoot them at birds. Hisoka was content to just watch the snowy haired boy. To look at how the wind blew at those soft looking white locks, to see the sun's rays glow on that pale, porcelain white skin, how those brilliant eyes narrowed and luscious lips pursed in concentration as he took the task more seriously... Killua was beautiful. Why hadn't he seen it before?

"Ah!" Killua gasped. A rock managed to hit one of the birds into water. "Hey, Hisoka, did you see that?"

Killua turned to face him, and Hisoka watched. He saw those glimmering, innocent eyes, that beaming wide smile, the face that lighted up with childish joy. Killua sometimes found happiness so easily, Hisoka mused. And Hisoka felt that this face of Killua's was much more lovable than the one darkened with despair. And somewhere, in his chest, he felt a tug at his heartstrings. He, a coldhearted killer, wished this child to forever keep smiling. And he wanted to summon all the tricks he could, as a magician, to make Killua smile.

"Yes," Hisoka whispered quietly, watching Killua intently. "I saw."

"It was so cool!" Killua laughed, waving his arms around for emphasis. "I just threw it and it just hit it like that!"

Hisoka felt privileged to see this side of Killua. Surely, Gon would have seen this a million times before. And it was simply endearing! It was so heartwarming that Hisoka could just melt into a pile of goo, really. Why didn't Gon treasure this? Why did Gon have to hurt Killua over and over again by leaving him behind, by being so stubborn? Killua continued to bask in his tiny victory, an easy smile playing on his lips.

"Killua, you want to see a card trick?" Hisoka asked hopefully, taking out a deck of cards. He always kept a deck with him. And he hoped it would bring that look of awe and joy back to Killua's face.

"I'm fine with it, as long as it doesn't end up with me cut into a thousand itty-bitty Killua pieces," Killua joked with a boyish smile, turning to see Hisoka better.

Even that dark humor was cute, Hisoka sighed. He shuffled his deck. "Choose a card," Hisoka prompted. Killua reached over and took out the ace of spades. "Here, cover it with your hands."

Killua obediently placed the card face down on the ground and covered it with two small hands. His eyes stared silently as Hisoka covered his small hands with a large one. Killua's hands felt cool, and they seemed so small under his. Killua raised an eyebrow, looking at Hisoka inquisitively, awaiting the next step. _Ahhh, all that concentration on him..._ Hisoka purred internally. He only wished Killua would watch him forever, concentrate solely on _him_. "When I count down to 3... remove your hands. One... Two..."

He could already see the excitement brimming in Killua's eyes, and it made him _so happy_.

"Three!" Hisoka removed his hand, and Killua removed his as well, looking down.

Another lollipop lay there innocently.

"Uso!" Killua accused, shocked eyes flying up to look at Hisoka. "How did you do that? Is it nen? Hey, tell me!"

"A magician never reveals the secret between his magic," Hisoka wagged a finger, proud of the reaction he got out of Killua. Killua pouted as Hisoka smirked. Yes, Killua should always be like this. Lively, active... "Now, guess where the card is?"

"Is it in your sleeve? Or under your leg?" Killua guessed randomly, looking around.

"Wrong," Hisoka reached over, pulling out the ace of spades from behind Killua's ear with a secretive smile. "Here it is."

"Woahhh!" Killua cheered, reaching up to take the card. "That's amazing!"

Hisoka's phone rang then, and he rummaged through his pocket to find it. He scrolled through the message with narrowed eyes.

"I'll have to go, Killua," Hisoka frowned. Killua's smile fell, and Hisoka mentally cursed. He would make it up to the boy somehow. Hisoka pretended to tuck a lock of Killua's hair behind Killua's ear, bringing out a rose. It was an excuse to touch those soft locks, actually. "For you," Hisoka said with a charming smile.

"You think I'm a girl, Hisoka?" Killua tried to look offended, but failed as a smile graced his lips.

"Don't wait out here too long, or you'll get sick," Hisoka advised, before leaving.

Killua twirled the bright red rose in his hand, before smelling it. It was a sweet floral scent. It looked like blood, with how red it was. Killua started to pluck the petals one by one, sending them off to the wind.

_Gon's coming back... Gon's not coming back..._

The countless red petals were swept up by the wind, swirling in the air.

_Gon's not coming back..._

Killua stood up and stretched, prepared for another day of gaming at the game center. He cast a lonely look out at the sea one last time before leaving.

*****End*****

* * *

XP: Phew! That was hard to write! Hope you guys liked it! Review! :D


End file.
